Safe operation of a vehicle is a primary concern for many vehicle operators. As such, technical developments have been directed to systems focused on accident prevention and safe operation. Advances in technology have led to assistance systems that provide alerts and supplement a vehicle operators field of view. For example, some conventional vehicle systems employ sensors and cameras for accident avoidance and for other vehicle assist functions. Some existing systems provide a lighted indication of vehicles in close proximity. Others include active braking technology. Despite the development of such systems there exists a need and a desire for driver assist during low and/or diminished visibility situations.
Vehicle operation can be more difficult due to lighting conditions and weather. For low light and night time driving, objects within a vehicles path can be difficult to detect even with the use of headlights. Ambient lighting conditions and directed light sources from other vehicles can also impair an operators vision. Lighting conditions due to sunlight can also reduce or impair visibility due to high exposure (e.g., glare) to light during day time driving. In addition to lighting conditions, weather conditions, atmospheric particles and moisture can also impair visibility. Optical imaging devices (e.g., cameras, etc.) and conventional driver assist systems may not provide adequate information due to lighting conditions, weather and other environmental features.
Some conventional approaches utilize infrared (IR) cameras to assist with identification of objects, especially in low light scenarios. However, these systems may have difficulty identifying certain types of objects depending on ambient temperature. During use in high temperature environments, IR sensors may be ineffective. In addition, IR systems may not provide enough detail or consistent output to identify objects of interest. In addition, because IR systems are typically designed for night vision, IR systems are not designed to improve visibility in different lighting and environment conditions. IR systems are also expensive and their use may be cost prohibitive for certain applications.
There exists a desire for driver assist systems to improve visibility during low light conditions, such as twilight or a night, especially on stretches of roads that are not well lit.